mysticalunicorn2ndcomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Doom
Dungeon Doom has many unique features. Here is a guide to a few of them. The Switches For "the switches", you will need 5 players. Head North from the entrance and take the first west corridor. When the corridor opens, you will see the switches to the North. This is how it typically works. The player in the center (standing on the green tile) needs to have high stealing and high resists (there will be poison gas in the room). The other 4 players stand on the whitish tile. The player in the center will call out the names of the other players. As your name is called, double click the switch. If the "order" of the switches is wrong, boulders will fall on your heads and you will be told how many are in the right order. The center player will call names again. Once the switches are clicked in the proper order, the player in the center will be moved to into the steal room. This is the only way you can enter this room. Careful not to step on the tiles, they can move you back out of the room. While in the room, you can steal the Inquisitors Resolution (gloves) and the lamp post. The Gauntlet To enter the Gauntlet, you will first need a Golden Skull. From the entrance, run South then take the first East Corridor. You'll see Victoria in the large room you enter. Click on here and select "Ask about Chyloth". She will ask for 1000 Demon Bones. Run around and gather Demon Bones from the corpses in Doom. Note Victoria will accept 100 Bones instead of the 1000 she asks for. Give them to her by simply dropping them on top of her. Once you give her the Demon Bones, she will summon a Bone Demon in this same room. After slaying the demon, double click the corpse & the Golden Skull will appear in your pack. If you have Razor set to auto open corpses, the Skull will not appear until you actually double click the corpse. Now you have the Golden Skull, you need to seek out Chyloth. From this room, follow either trail to get to the beach you see on the map to the south. Stand on the platform by the boat and double click the "Bell of the Dead". When Chyloth appears, drop the Golden Skull on her. This will move you to the boat. Move to the symbol tile, which will take you over to the Gauntlet. Once in the Gauntlet, start in the first room to the east and work your way clockwise around to each room. Once you have killed the guys in each room, the Dark Father will appear in the center. Note that some of these guys will disappear and you will need to track and reveal them. The Dark Father does not drop a Doom Artifact every time, however each time you kill a monster in the Gauntlet, your chances of having a "Doom Drop" increase. Any of the creatures in the Gauntlet can drop an artifact and it will go directly into your pack. Stealables There are a slew of stealable items in Dungeon Doom. Some are harder to get to than others. The room below can only be entered by players in the Gauntlet that are dead. This room can be entered by a secret (black) corridor that you can only see the entrance if you run by the east side wall when entering the Gauntlet. Stealables include: * Reversed Backpack * Blade of the Rightous * Bloody Water * Books (open) * Books (Stacked east) * Books (Stacked south) * Bottle * Brazier * Cocoon * Damaged Books * Egg Case * Gruesome Standard * Lamp Post * Leather Tunic (hanging) * Ruined Painting * Saddle * Skinned Deer * Skinned Goat * Skull Candle * Stretched Hide * Studded Leggings (hanging) * Studded Tunic (hanging) * Tarot Cards * The Inquisitor’s Resolution * Titan’s Hammer * Zyronic Claw Side Notes: In the room with Chyoth, there is a set of dark colored bones. If you open the bones up and drop a blank rune inside, it will mark the rune to a location that is only accessible through this method (or marking from someone else obtaining the location in this manner.